Doctor Merlin
by consulting-wholockian
Summary: The Doctor and Amy get stuck in Camelot, where they meet Merlin. Unfortunately some creature from beyond comes.


The TARDIS had been acting up for quite a while now.

'What's wrong girl?' questioned the Doctor in a panicking tone as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Both the Doctor and Amy had been flung around constantly trying hard to steady themselves. The TARDIS made its usual Vworp Vworp sound as it materialized in an unknown world.

'I wonder where we could be, a new world. I hope so, it would be exciting,' The Doctor said as he was beaming with joy with the biggest grin on his face. Slowly but surely the Doctor opened the door looking confused.

'Right, new place, new people oh this is going to be loads of fun don't you agree Amy…Amy' The Doctor questioned as he turned around noticing Amy was on the floor.

'Come along Pond. We have much exploring to do'

'Why are we in the middle of nowhere?' Amy questioned as she picked herself up from the floor and dusted the dirt off. She stepped out of the blue box making sure she shut the door behind her.

The TARDIS had landed on the outskirts of a vast kingdom.

'Middle of nowhere? Oh Amy, quite the opposite! This is the middle of somewhere! I've been to the middle of nowhere and this is most definitely the middle of somewhere! Big castles, knights, magic! We are in Camelot,' Exclaimed the Doctor.

From afar, Camelot appeared as a sea of stone. Its tall towers stood like frozen white waves, with the flags of the royal Pendragon family billowing in the wind. It was truly a magical sight to behold. Far past the colossal drawbridge and through the center of the town lay the stronghold of the royal court; a seemingly impenetrable fortress.

'But this was just a legend someone wrote about.' Amy said.

'You should already know this, nothing is impossible!' The Doctor stated.

They walked up and through the drawbridge both taking note of their surroundings. Amy was in awe; she never thought anything like this was possible. They were walking through the lower town that was full of market stalls inside of the thick fortress walls. The roads were paved with filth and people in rags traveling along busy with their day-to-day lives. Knights were walking ever gallantly around the town making keeping peace and order.

Whilst the Doctor and Amy went exploring around the town for what seemed like quite some time, a knight had noticed them in passing. He thought they looked a bit strange after noticing their clothes and how they strange demeanor. The knight decided it was his royal duty to inform Uther about the recent development. He ran as fast as he could, his red cape waving through the air, the chainmail clanking. Whilst the Doctor and Amy went exploring around the town a knight had noticed them in passing. He thought they looked a bit strange because of their clothes and how they were acting. The knight decided the right thing to do was to tell Uther about the recent event. So he ran as fast as he could, his cape waving through the air, the chainmail clanking. Finally he got to the doors of the throne room and flung the doors open.

'SIRE!' yelled the Knight.

'Yes, what is it?' Uther said in a demanding tone.

'Sire, there are two strangely dressed people walking around Camelot outside.' The knight tried to get out, panting slightly from having run all the way to the room.

'What?' asked Uther, confused with what he had just been told.

'Father what I think Leon is trying to say is that there are unwelcome guests in Camelot.' Arthur spoke in an unsure manner.

'I think you should see something sire.' Said Leon

King Uther, his son Arthur and a group of knights, even Merlin had to come along, followed Sir Leon to where the blue box had been situated. They were all curious about what this mysterious box could be.

'How did you find this blue box?' Uther questioned Leon

'Well, as I was running to tell you the news sire,

'And you just found this on the outskirts of my land? Near the border of Cendred's kingdom?' Uther asked another knight. 'Find them and seize them!'

'Yes Sire.' Everyone replied except for Merlin.

As everyone started to leave from the spot Merlin decided to stay behind a bit longer before heading back. He walked all around the box, putting his hand on it stringing his fingers along the wood.

'Come on Merlin hurry up!' Arthur shouted from afar.

Merlin looked at it in awe as he slowly walked away from it before starting to run towards Arthur. He thought to himself 'Could this be another sorcerer, someone just like me.'

Uther went back to the throne room to sit and ponder on what this blue box could be and who could have bought such sorcery to his kingdom.

Meanwhile in the courtyard the Doctor and Amy were looking around blissfully unaware that the knights of Camelot were looking for them. The knights where destroying everything in their path like a cyclone. Tipping over boxes in their way, pushing over people, destroying houses all to simply find the Doctor and Amy.

'SIRE LOOK, THERE THEY ARE!' A Knight pointed out to Arthur as he yelled.

The knights bolted to both the Doctor and Amy who were riddled with fright, and arrested them.

'Who are you?' asked Arthur in a condescending tone.

'I'm the Doctor. Well, they call me the Doctor; I don't know why. I call me the Doctor, too. I still don't know why. And this is Amy.' Replied the Doctor

'Take them to my father. He will deal with these people.'

The knights took the Doctor and Amy hostage forcing them to the throne room. Both the Doctor and Amy, the former with wide eyes, a small grin on his lips, the latter still as if moving might call more attention to herself. Once again the doors flung open.

'Sire, we brought you the prisoners.' Said one of the Knights.

'Prisoner, no one said anything about being a prisoner.' Interrupted the Doctor

'SILENCE!' yelled Uther. 'You brought sorcery to my kingdom and for that you shall be punished,' he continued.

'Doctor, what is he talking about?' questioned Amy.

'Well Amy..I believe….' The Doctor whispered as he leaned over to her. But before he could finish Uther interrupted.

'Take them to the dungeons and then destroy the funny blue box.' Demanded Uther.

The Doctor struggled to break free from the knights as he yelled 'NO! Not the TARDIS! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!'

'Get them out of here.'

The knights holding onto the Doctor and Amy dragged them down to the dirty dungeons. And threw them into the cell locking the metal bar door behind them and left. Amy got up and grabbed onto two bars in front of her, tears slowly pouring down her face.

'Doctor, what are we going to do?' Amy asked the Doctor in a worried tone.

Meanwhile back in Camelot something strange was beginning to happen. People started to disappear without even a trace left.

Uther only had one explanation for this; it was the Doctor's fault. Nothing like this had ever happened before the Doctor arrived in Camelot. In the meantime in the dungeon, the Doctor got out his trusty sonic screwdriver.

'Amy, move I need to open the door.' The Doctor said as Amy moved.

As he used his sonic screwdriver to unlock the dungeon door, at which point the Doctor creaked it open. Both Amy and the Doctor ran out of the place as fast as they could, running up the stairs. But they spotted a knight walking around the castle. After seeing this they hid behind the wall, disappearing from the sight of the knight. Peering over the corner making sure that they were not noticed.

After the knight had passed, they both continued running, but the knight heard the footsteps and decided to go and check the dungeon, having the immediate thought the prisoners had escaped. Upon going to the dungeon he checked the cell only to find the prisoners had escaped. Almost immediately knight ran as fast as he could to the throne room telling Uther of the news. Uther demanded that the alarm bells be sounded. Once sounded every knight in Camelot when running around the kingdom in search of the escapees. The Doctor and Amy where running through the castle without having a clue where they were going. Suddenly at every turn they saw the knights. There was no escape anymore.

The knights where coming from every angle.

'Doctor, there is not where to run.' Panicked Amy.

'There they are. SIEZE THEM!' yelled Arthur as he pointed to the escapees.

The knights captured the Doctor and Amy, once again taking them the Uther. Along the way to the room in which the king was in, Arthur took the sonic screwdriver making sure the Doctor did not have this 'weapon' anymore.

'Father, the prisoners used this to escape.' Arthur stated to Uther as he handed over the sonic screwdriver.

'Explain to me what kind of sorcery this is' Uther demanded as he briskly walked towards the Doctor almost shoving the screwdriver in his face. 'EXPLAIN!'

'…' The Doctor stayed silent, as did Amy.

'Fine, take them back to the dungeon. This time you won't be able to escape, as I have your weapon.'

Once again the knights pushed the Doctor and Amy back into the dungeons, once again practically throwing them into the cell and locking the door behind them.

Back in the throne room, everyone was trying to figure out what kind of sorcery has been brought unto the kingdom.

'Gaius' called Uther

'Yes, sire.' Replied Gaius.

'I need you to do something for me'.

'Anything sire.'

'I need you to try to figure out what this thing is.' Uther said as he handed of the screwdriver to Gaius.

'I shall try my best sire.' Gaius told Uther whilst taking the object and walking away. 'Come along Merlin, we have much to do.' He continued, turning to Merlin.

Both Merlin and Gaius went back to their quarters, Gaius hoping he would be able to figure what powers this object contains. It is nothing like the people of Camelot have seen before.

Merlin picked up the object, twisting and turning it in his fingers. Just sitting there staring at it.

Suddenly a burst of light came out of the top of the sonic screwdriver, within second's a blast of green light flashed repeatedly from the object, red sparks started to fly out as Merlin pointed the device, as if it were a sword, towards the wall. The sparks almost immediately turned into flames as they hit the wall.

'Merlin, What did you do?' questioned Gaius suspiciously raising one eyebrow.

'I…I do not know honestly.' Merlin replied as he laughed nervously.

'Merlin, I think you should go down the dungeon and as this person about the object.'

Merlin had a confusing look on his face. 'Why me?'

'Because Merlin, you are a sorcerer and this person appears to have some sort of magic.'

'Well I guess.' Merlin shrugged as he walked out the door slamming it shut behind him.

Merlin briskly walked to where the stairs where to the dungeon. He grabbed from the wall a long wooden torch already lit at the top. Held it firmly in his hands in front of his body. Slowly, but surely he walked through the hallways, down the stairs into the dungeon.

In the cell Amy was leaning against the cold stonewall, whilst the Doctor was pacing back and fourth, waving his hands in the air trying to figure out a way to escape.

'Doctor, someone is coming.' Amy said as she practically jumped from the wall.

The Doctor immediately turned his head to face the cell door. A flicker of light could be seen from a short distance away.

'I wonder who it could be Doctor.' Whispered Amy.

'It is probably another knight coming to make sure we have not escaped.' The Doctor replied.

They both could see a shadowy figure coming towards them. But it did not look like a typical knight. In fact the figure looked tall and rather skinny.

'MERLIN' The Doctor yelled as he beamed with joy and flung his hands in the air. 'Am I glad to see you. Right now you have to help us get out of here.' He continued has he rubbed his hands together.

'How do you know who I am?' Merlin asked with a confused look on his face.

The Doctor spoke leaned against the cell door. 'Right, well, I am from a far away place where everyone has heard about you. You're pretty much famous. Everyone knows your story Merlin.'

'So I have heard. But Doctor, is that right, I came down to ask you something. What is this? Is it some kind of magic device? Are you a sorcerer?' Merlin questioned in a fast paced as he took out the sonic screwdriver.

'Slow down Merlin one question at a time. Now that is a sonic screwdriver.' The Doctor said as he pointed to the device.

'But is it magic. It is isn't it?' Merlin said.

'Look Merlin, something is happening out there and you need to tell me what.'

'Doctor, people are disappearing out of nowhere. One moment they are there and the next they are gone.'

'Is there anything unusual you have noticed Merlin. Now this is VERY important. Your life and everyone else's could depend on it.'

'I have noticed statues around that look unfamiliar. Like they are not from here.'

'This is not very good. Not very good indeed.'

'What very not good?' interrupted Amy.

'A Weeping Angel, Amy, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced and right now. Do something incredibly clever, which I haven't actually thought up yet. That's my day. That's what I'm up to. Any questions?' Said the Doctor as he paced back and fourth.

'The Weeping what?' Merlin questioned with a confusing look on his face.

'Fascinating race, the weeping angels. The only psychopaths in the Universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss. They just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had. All your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off of potential energy.' Explained the Doctor, whilst everyone looked at him with a blank stare in their eyes trying to understand what he just said.

'Doctor, how do we get rid of the Weeping Angels?' asked a fearful Merlin.

'Look Your life could depend on this. Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink! ' Replied to the Doctor as he pointed his finger to Merlin.

'Easier said than done Doctor.' Amy interrupted.

'Merlin hand over the sonic screwdriver.' The Doctor demanded.

Merlin looked down into his open palm starring at the device, contemplating in his mind whether or not he should hand it over to the strange man.

'I have to think about it.' Said a confused Merlin as he walked away back to his quarters.

Back in the Cellar, Amy turned to the Doctor.

'You do have a plan. Don't you?' Amy said with her arms open.

'No. It's a thing, it's like a plan but there's more greyness.' The Doctor said as he paced back and fourth trying to think of one.

Merlin was walking back to his quarters, thinking about what the Doctor had said to him. He opened the door, and walked to the table to sit down.

'Ahh Merlin you are back, so what did you find out?' Gaius asked intrudingly.

'Merlin' Gaius said as he poked the young warlock.

'Huh' replied Merlin as he looked up with a stunned facial expression.

'Why do you have that look on your face boy?'

'Oh, sorry I was just….thinking.'

At that moment Arthur flung the door open.

'Gaius, my father wants to see you immediately.' Arthur raised his voice.

Gaius went with Arthur, as he did Merlin got up out of his seat and followed them. Silence set over all three, it was an intense moment as they were briskly walking through the hallways. Finally they got to the throne room, as they did the knights opened to door.

'Gaius glad you are here.' Said Uther.

'What is it sire?' Gaius asked has he bowed his head.

'I have been hearing word of people disappearing out of nowhere. I have not told anyone this until now.'

Merlin looked down as Uther had said this, in his mind he knew what was wrong, he knew that the only person who could save them was the Doctor.

'Sire, do you think it is sorcery?' Gaius replied as he brought his head up.

'Yes, it can't be anything else.'

Merlin bolted from the throne room to the man in the dungeons.

"Merlin! Where on earth are you going?" Arthur yelled at his retreating servant's back.

"That is not important now," Uther told his son, recapturing his attention.

"We need to figure out these strange happenings and what is causing them."

'Fine Gaius, we shall go talk to this strange man.'

Meanwhile Merlin was still dashing towards the dungeons, until finally he got there.

'Doctor…' Merlin said whilst puffing.

'Merlin, what is it?' questioned the Doctor. 'Merlin hand me my sonic screwdriver.'

Merlin quickly handed over the device without even thinking about it. The Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver towards the dungeon lock; a green light came from the top, within the blink of an eye the dungeon door flung open on its own.

'Amy, Merlin, let's go.' The Doctor said as he walked in a hurry.

'Doctor, how do we stop those creatures?' Amy questioned.

'Look, I have been trying to work that out, the only person who can save Camelot is Merlin.'

'Me, but how, I know nothing about these weeping angels as you call them.' Merlin asked in a confused tone.

Unknown to the three, Uther and his knights were on their way to question the Doctor about the latest events in Camelot.

Amy saw a shadowy figure not too far away.

'Doctor I think we have trouble.' Whispered Amy.

The Doctor, once again, took out his trusty sonic screwdriver, pointed it towards a few empty armor statues. Immediately the statues fell on top of the knights.

'Right, now that is clear come on Merlin you have to show me where these weeping angels are.' Said the Doctor 'But we need your spell book in order to defeat these creatures.' He continued.

They all ran towards Merlin's room, where he collected his book of spells. The Doctor flicked through the pages.

'It must be here. I know it is. Why can I not find it.' The Doctor said as he started to hesitate.

'Maybe if I look Doctor.' Amy insisted as she took the book from the Doctor and started to look. 'Is this it?' she continued.

Both the Doctor and Merlin leaned over to look at the page Amy landed on. On the page it showed a picture of the fearsome creature, the weeping angels. Next to the picture it gave a long and detailed explanation, similar to what the Doctor had said. Underneath that, it said how to stop them, particularly it said the spell in which Merlin had to use to stop it.

'Yes this is it, now Merlin you must remember this spell. This spell could save Camelot.' The Doctor said as he pointed his finger at the young boy.

Merlin grabbed the book and all three ran out of the room and towards where people had been supposedly disappearing.

'Now Merlin, you must remember not to blink. You must do your best. The people of Camelot are counting on you.' Said the Doctor as sort of a pep talk. 'Amy and I can not go further as you have to face this on your own, but we will be just around the corner if you need us.'

Merlin opened up to the page whilst they were all walking towards the statue. He looked down and read it over and over again, studying it in depth before they finally reached the creature. He put the book down, but with it still open on the page. Merlin reached out his arm with an open hand. His eyes turned to a gold colour as he spoke the words 'Acwele seo Allinan.' Nothing happened.

'Doctor it isn't working' Merlin yelled, but did not turn his head, as he knew he had to keep looking at the stature.

'Keep trying Merlin, do not give up.' The Doctor replied.

'Acwele seo Allinan' Merlin said again but this time only louder. Once again nothing happened. He kept repeating himself, each time getting louder and louder, until finally it worked. The weeping angel shattered into a million little pieces. The Doctor and Amy ran towards Merlin.

'See Merlin I knew you could do it.' The Doctor said as he patted Merlin on the back.

In that moment they heard footsteps, not just one but it sounded like a small army.

'And that is our cue to leave.' Amy said.

They all again started running, but this time towards the TARDIS. They ran out of the Camelot gates and back into the green field they started in. From a distance they saw a blue dot. They kept running towards, finally when they got to the TARDIS, the Doctor opened the door and stepping inside.

'That is it, that is my TARDIS, how I have missed her.' Pointed out the Doctor as he poked his head out from the TARDIS. 'Well Merlin this is goodbye.'

'Thank you Merlin for helping us escape.' Amy said.

'Yes that as well. I was going to say that.' The Doctor stated. 'We better go Amy, lots of places to visit, never enough time.'

Amy stepped inside the TARDIS. Merlin was still outside, watching as the ship disappears into thin air. After having witnessed this, Merlin walked back to the castle, as he figured he better get back to his job before Arthur started complaining. Back in Camelot, the knights were looking everywhere for the Doctor and his companion but could find no trace of them. They ran back to the throne room to tell the news to Uther.

'Sire, they seemed to have just vanished.' Said one knight to Uther.

'Well we must not entirely forget about them, as they may return.' Said Uther suspiciously.


End file.
